Whitsle Maiden
by Blackewolf
Summary: one-shot. First fic. hope you like it


Hey guys, this is my first fic. I honestly don't know if I'm gonna be good at this so grammar checks would really help me here.

Enjoy the fic

-%O_O%-

"Hmm, what will happen today?"

Meow. **"No idea. Then again your workshop is the most unpredictable in this whole school. I thought you would know by now Vayne"**

"Never thought of that"

Meow_. _**"How could you? You allowed yourself to become their lemming and do all their labor"**

"What's a lemming?"

Meow**. "Forget that I said that"**

Vayne walked through the halls of Al-Revis Academy, Hopeful that nothing would go wrong on their free day.

Having arrived at his workshop he saw a peculiar sight, Nikki talking to her mana, Roxis reading a book, Anna polishing her blade, Flay doing exercises in a corner and Pamela phasing through walls with her purple teddy bear.

"_Wait a minute. Where's Jess? " _As the thought went through the workshop lemming's brain the pink menace arrived herself.

"Hey guys, look what I made yesterday!" Jess pulled out a jar filled with, liquid? Whatever it is it was no liquid they ever saw, it kept changing its color from red, green, blue, and red again. The mere sight of it brought a sickness to everyone in the workshop.

"Ugh, what kind of vile poison did you cook up this time?" Roxis was getting irritated more since he was Jess's 2nd lab rat for her concoctions, the first being Nikki.

"It's not poison! But I don't really know what it is" Jess shook the jar, it suddenly started flashing colors faster.

"Uh Jess, I think you should throw it now" Vayne saw the liquid go faster and faster.

"Why?" Jess looked at the jar and it started vibrating vigorously in her hands.

Wasting no time, Vayne grabbed the jar from her hands and threw it to Flay who threw it to Roxis who lobbed it to Nikki who whacked it with her hammer and sent it flying to Pamela who just let it pass through her ethereal body and the jar landed on Anna's fingers.

A split second later it exploded sending multicolored ooze everywhere in the workshop.

"Argh, I just cleaned this place!" Anna was gonna throw a fit and everyone was afraid, the last time she fought the workshop everyone ended up mopping the floor. Flay even called her, when she was against the workshop, "Super Anna" (1)

"OH S***!" Flay was already at the door trying to get out and what he said was probably not something a "Defender of Justice" should say. "RUN!"

As the words came out of Flay's mouth, Nikki pulled out her hammer, demolished the door and made a run for it, everyone followed her example and soon Anna was on their heels.

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK HERE!" Anna was on the warpath, looking as if she would chase them to the ends of the Earth which she probably could.

-%O_O%-

Anna had found them all hiding in the forest in a cave, everyone could swear Anna had red eyes and behind her was the silhouette of Death.

"Any last words?" Anna had her katana unsheathed and was ready to decapitate all of them.

Pamela could only look at her friends, even though she was a ghost she was scared of "Super Anna". Only then did she notice that there were two of her friends missing. Forgetting that the personification of Death itself was in front of her she put on her clueless face. "Where's Vayne and Jess?" Everyone, including Anna (who suddenly forgot that she was angry with all of them), searched yet could not find a glimpse of silver or pink in their midst.

"OH NO!"

-%O_O%-

Vayne had never felt this tired all his life, running away from Anna had pushed him to his limits.

"I guess… we got away*cough,cough*" Jess was worried all the running and getting exhausted was dangerous for her.

"Hey… where is everyone?" Vayne searched but all he saw as Jess and no one else.

"I think… we lost them when we went into the forest*cough,cough*" That was all she could say before she fainted.

"JESS!" Vayne kneeled beside her. "Oh man, this is not good" Vayne took Jess's hand and searched for his "Wings of Icarus" thinking he could take her to the Infirmary, He forgot it at his dorm. "Damn" He looked at Jess and she had hers, hanged around her neck, the problem? It was tucked under her uniform and Vayne wouldn't dare do that. Instead he picked her up bridal style (though he probably doesn't know since he never went to class) and dashed to the school.

-%O_O%-

After hours of searching they all gave up on looking for Lemming and Pink Catastrophe and made their way back to their workshop via "Wings of Icarus".

-%O_O%-

Finally reaching the school, Vayne barged (literally) into the infirmary, shocking the living daylights out of the buxom nurse.

"Ms. Melanie… please help her" Vayne's voice was ragged, he was more than tempted to just collapse on the floor and sleep but he had more pressing matters.

Recovering from her shock that Vayne could be that reckless, Melanie ordered Vayne to put Jess on a bed and let her do her job. She then told her to go to his dome and rest cause she looked at Vayne's condition and by a mere glace she knew that the poor boy was exhausted.

-%O_O%-

They all assembled at the workshop and Flay told them to rest and just hope that both are fine. He made his way to his own dorm himself and found Vayne's door open, he took a peek and was glad to see him sleeping. If he was here then hopefully Jess was here too. He made it to his room and called it a day.

-%O_O%-

Vayne woke up near sunset, rubbing his eyes he went to the bathroom, accidentally stomping on Sulpher's tail while he was at it (Sulpher hissed but Vayne was still a bit too sleepy to care), got dressed and went straight to the Infirmary.

When he got there, darkness had coated the night in its eternal blanket but there, illuminated in the moonlight, was Jess. Her hair was down and Vayne got to admit, she looked like an angel._ "I wonder, how come I never noticed that she was this pretty?"_

Meow**. "That's because you never really tried to take notice"** The Charcoal Cat made its presence known to it's master.

"Sulpher! What are you doing here?" Vayne was a bit shocked, the cat was usually too lazy to walk on its own and usually had Vayne carry it around.

Meow. **"Watching over you of course" **

After a few more moments of silence, Sulpher decided to address his master's problem.

Meow. **"Do you like her?"**

"What?"

Meow. **"I said, do you like her?"**

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like her. She's my friend right?"

Sulpher mentally slapped himself, idiot of a master.

Meow. **"I meant do you feel attracted to her, do you feel some sort of weirdness if your close to her?"**

"Now that you mention it, yeah"

Meow. **"That settles it, your in love"**

Vayne's eyes widened and his mind kept processing the words Sulpher said to him.

"Wha?" Vayne could only stare at Sulpher in disbelief.

Meow. **"I'll say it again, you're in love with her"**

"What? No!" Vayne denied it, he was just friends with Jess right?

Meow. **"Keep telling yourself that, you know it's true"**

Vayne was lost for words, he knew Sulpher could be blunt about what he said but this was just… straight-out-mean-that-it-hurts.

Meow. **"Don't look now but your fair maiden is waking up"**

Vayne diverted his gaze from Sulpher to Jess and sure enough she was waking up.

"Ugh, where am I" Jess was still dazed from all of the events that occurred.

"Jess, you ok?" Vayne was right next to her.

"Shaken but alright" She tried to get up but Vayne put her back down.

"No Jess, you need to rest and heal. You collapsed in the forest after we got away from Anna" Vayne then proceeded to tell her what happened after she blacked out.

-%O_O%-

Melanie made her way back from her room to the Infirmary, she was gonna do one last check up before she went to bed. As she went nearer the sound of conversation got louder. It was coming from the Infirmary! She peeked through the open door and saw a patch of silver and another pink.

"Maybe I'll just wait a few more minutes" And she continued to spy on them.

-%O_O%-

"Well then, thanks for helping me Vayne" Jess had finally cleared her head.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Vayne had been enjoying his little time with Jess far more than he expected.

"Of course not, still thanks" Jess enjoyed every moment of her just being here with Vayne, she has had a crush on him ever since they first met, but she managed to control it.

"No problem"

After a few more talks they found themselves just staring at each other. Sulpher, no longer able to bear seeing his master like this pounced on his head and pushed him straight into her and Vayne tasted something he never thought he would.

Lips

-%O_O%-

Melanie's eyes widened, Vayne suddenly kissed Jess. She knew that, Vayne being a boy, he would be attracted to someone but she never expected this.

-%O_O%-

Jess just froze, Vayne was kissing her, his lips were pressed against hers, it was the moment she had waited for all her life. She did the only thing she could do, she wrapped her hands over his neck and deepened the kiss.

Vayne didn't know what to do, but he felt soft hands wrapping around his neck and soon his hands moved by themselves, wrapping around Jess's hips. He was moving by instinct and finally understood what Sulpher meant. So he kept her there enjoying that moment of bliss.

-%O_O%-

Melanie had seen it all, he saw Vayne make out with Jess then whisper something in her ear in which she whispered something back and they locked lips again. She just smiled and closed the door.

"Well that was truly interesting" She walked all the way back to her room and lay on the bed happy that another pair made in heaven had been fulfilled.

-%O_O%-

Sulpher smiled at his work. His master had finally confessed his feelings to the woman he loved. Happy with what he had done for the day he leapt of into the night.

"_**Things just got more interesting"**_

-%O_O%-

So yeah fic is done. Did you like it or not? Leave a comment it would be greatly appreciated. This is just a one-shot though. I might make another one if I'm confident enough, but I will settle for this.

(1) Flay called Anna this in a character quest when she tried to exorcise/exorcize Pamela.


End file.
